Adam Acid
Adam Acid (born Adam Jones on Augest 14th, 1980), is an Welsh professional wrestler currently performing for WWE:The Hardcore Sensation. He is best known for his appearances in WWE - STR, OVW-RPG - Ohio Valley Wrestling. Biography WWE - STR Adam Acid made his e-wrestling debut in May 2002 in the E-fed WWE - Screw The Rules. Acid made an Impact since day one when he captured the Intercontanental championship in his second match. Acid was striped of the champinship as he was drafted to the Smackdown brand. On smackdown Adam Teamed with the legends Korrupt and Lance Livewire to make the team "The Un-americans" where he became the first smackdown tag team champion with Lance. Later in "Screw The Rules" He would capture the United States, Tag titles and TV titles on multipul times until he was injured and left STR. Ohio Valley Wresting Acid came back and made slight appearances in OVW until late 2005 where he signed a conract and came back full-time. in OVW Acid won a tag team championship with Carl Knuckles and won the Xtreme championship. Acid was about to leave When he was offerd a spot on the bigger brand "Wildlife". Adam made an Impact from the start on Wildlife when he wont the Gold Rush and won the right to challenge in his first world championship match against Josh Parker. The match was brullte and Acid lookd like he wasn't goin to win until Adam Good friend "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair cam to the ring and Help Acid Capture His 1st world chmapionship and then was inducted into the Hall of Fame. few weeks later OVW filed bankcruptsy And Acid left. WWE: The Hardcore Sensation Adam Showed up in THS right at the start and remain undefeated for quite a while. Adam was vauled as "main Eventer" in Ths as he feud with Kimball for the championship befor being drafted to smackdown. His time on smackdown was short as after being drafted he won the United States championship but had to forfeit the title due to injury. Adam Is Currently Out I injured but Acid Has admitted he is unshore about his status in the E-wrestling world Family Adam Is the Oldest of two boys in this family. Both Brothers have been in the wrestling buessness as Adam teamed with his Brother Alex for a slight time In WWE - STR befor Alex's release. Alex when onto working in indy Feds befor retiring in 2004. Entrance Music Sevendust - Suffercate - STR OVW Preductions - Acidic (OVW 1ST) Dead Poetic - Narcotic (OVW 2nd) Enter Shikari - Sorry Your Not A Winner (THS 1ST) Machine Head - Crashing Around You (THS 2ND) Signiture Moves *''The Flightmare'' (Shooting Star Leg Drop) *''The Postmortom'' (Modified Gutbuster) *''Sadistic-Sault'' (Triple Jump Corscrew Moonsault) *''Chromatic Death'' (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) *''Acid-Kick'' (2005-2006) *Springboard DDT *Springboard Hurricarana *Death Vally Driver *Spear Championships and accomplishments E-Feds *'WWE - STR' :*Intercontanental Championship (1 times) :*United States Championship (1 Time) :*Tag Team Championship (2 Time) :*Television Championship (3 Time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :* World Championship (1 Time) :*Tag Championship (2 Time) :*Xtreme Champion (1 Time) :*2007 Hall Of Fame *'WWE - THS' :*United States Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers